Vuelvo a Nacer
by Blood Golden
Summary: En plena batalla se presenta un extraño y majestuoso ser que salva la vida a Harry. A partir de ese momento Harry empieza a descubrir secretos de su vida.¿Harry un príncipe, inmortal? ¿Verdaderos padres? Nota:Mpreg. Dejen reviews.U.U Dejen reviews por fa.
1. Prólogo

_**Nota: **__Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter. Producto del ocio._

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. El resto de ellos son propiedad de mi imaginación. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

_**Advertencia:**__ Contiene Mpreg (Embarazo masculino). Si no te gusta ¡Sal de aquí!_

**Género:** General-Fantasía

**Raiting: **K +

**Summary: **Su vida no parecía ser más extraña. A veces deseaba ser un simple muggle y la vida le salía con situaciones inimaginables. No creyó ser más "especial", pensaba que concluida la batalla concluiría todo y viviría una vida normal, pero un acontecimiento tenía que frustrar su sueño. A partir de ese momento Harry empieza a descubrir secretos de su vida, no le quedaba más que resignarse, mas las recompensas estaban a las puertas.

**Chapter summary: **Ya el tiempo había pasado y todos estaban en común acuerdo que el príncipe debía regresar.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

"**Vuelvo a Nacer"**

_By Blood Golden_

Sí, la vida había sido muy cruel con su pequeño. Era cierto que le serviría como entrenamiento, pero siendo lo que era no podía soportar ver uno de su raza pasando por tal situación, menos su hijo, y lo más insoportable era que debía esperar, puesto que siendo el futuro líder de su imperio, su hijo debía soportar primero situaciones difíciles. ¿Y qué más difícil que enviarlo a convivir con seres como los humanos? También era una prueba para ellos y como sus padres debían permanecer imponentes ante cualquier eventualidad.

_Pronto Lais estará con nosotros, Fei._ — escuchó la voz de su señor, siempre atento a su sentir. Ambos compartían el pesar de haber dejado a su hijo en ese mundo. — _Pero ya que ha llegado hasta aquí no debemos interferir hasta que no llegue el momento oportuno._

_Dame fuerzas, Aaron, dame fuerzas__._ — Feimo ya no podía ocultar sus sentimientos, muchos años había soportado pero ya no le daba más al llegar el momento cumbre. — No quiero que muera.

_Antes de que eso ocurra nosotros intervendremos y traeremos de vuelta nuestra joya. Nadie podrá negarnos el derecho ya que es nuestro__._ — Aaron. — _Ahora preparémonos, falta muy poco._

Nota:

Decidí cambiar el fic un poco. Este capítulo es muy corto y queda un tanto chocante pero en el transcurso se disiparán las dudas y parecerá por lo menos interesante, aunque el fic no tiene mucha acción que digamos pero mi chica me pidió subirlo. Espero que no sea de su desagrado.


	2. Capítulo 1 Reunion Familiar

_**Nota: **__Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter. Producto del ocio._

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. El resto de ellos son propiedad de mi imaginación. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

_**Advertencia:**__ Contiene Mpreg (Embarazo masculino). Si no te gusta ¡Sal de aquí!_

**Género:** General-Fantasía

**Raiting: **K +

**Summary: **Su vida no parecía ser más extraña. A veces deseaba ser un simple muggle y la vida le salía con situaciones inimaginables. No creyó ser más "especial", pensaba que concluida la batalla concluiría todo y viviría una vida normal, pero un acontecimiento tenía que frustrar su sueño. A partir de ese momento Harry empieza a descubrir secretos de su vida, no le quedaba más que resignarse, mas las recompensas estaban a las puertas.

**Chapter summary: **Él no creía que el desenlace sería así. ¿Y qué con la profecía?

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

"**Vuelvo a Nacer"**

_By Blood Golden_

**Capitulo Uno**

Con manos temblorosas y una mescla de sentimientos contó hasta diez y dio un largo suspiro, para alivio de todos los presentes. Todos en el gran salón desesperaban por darle fin al juego y devolver la criatura a su lugar, sino algún mal podría sobrecaer sobre la familia principal.

El largo suspiro solo significaba paz por un momento.

_¡Vamos! ¡No debes bajar tus barreras ni demostrar impotencia!_

Era demasiado. Nunca los soberanos debían mostrar ningún sentimiento de debilidad ante sus súbditos, debían permanecer imperturbables, inconmovibles. Su mirada serena volvió a su faz y los presentes respiraron.

Nunca se había sentido tanta tensión desde la desaparición de la criatura.

Mientras, en otra habitación un ser entre las sombras murmuraba para sí:

_Sus barreras no soportarán más y yo menos. Luego de esta me agradecerá. Daré una estocada. ¡Toda esta tensión me está afectando!_

Y desapareció.

En el mismo momento se volvió a sentir la tensión en el gran salón. Todas las miradas estaban fijas hacia el centro.

Otro momento más y se desvaneció.

**************

Arriba

Un ser majestuoso se distraía mirando al firmamento. Su mirada lejana y soñadora se perdía en el cielo. Permaneció así hasta que sintió como un casto beso era depositado en el dorso de su mano y le devolvió a la realidad.

El ser que profería los suspiros, que cedía a las emociones bajando sus barreras mientras yacía sentado, a su lado en el centro del gran salón blanco, no le ignoró. Advirtió en su mirada tantas emociones que le hizo conmoverse. Puesto en pie se dirigió al gran balcón y dibujó con un dedo un haz de luz en el cielo; un presagio.

*******

_¡Rayos!_

Se escucho la exclamación de alguien que hacia esfuerzo por sobrevivir. Un poco más cerca y su enemigo le traspasaba el corazón.

_¡Por todos los galeones!_ — Murmuró Ron con voz ahogada y luego se dirigió a Herm mientras señalaba al cielo. — _¿Qué rayos es eso?_

_¡¿Crees que tengo tiempo para eso?!_ —Le respondió mientras forcejeaba por derribar a los enemigos que le impedían llegar hasta Harry.

******

Un disparo más y le rosó la mejilla izquierda.

—_La próxima no fallaré, mi querido Harry_—Siseó Voldemort.

Entonces una melodía triste se empezó a escuchar en todo lugar hasta en el salón donde estaban los misteriosos seres.

—_Muere Potter_—

Podía escuchar el lamento. Esa melodía le conmovía hasta lo más profundo. Estaba estático y no entendía el por qué le faltaba la voluntad para moverse. Todo empezó a perder sentido y no sentía control alguno sobre su cuerpo. Solo sabía que estaba extático, enajenado de todo e inmoble aun sabiendo que cuando saliera de ese trance no sentiría mas porque de seguro estaría muerto.

_¿Es así como se siente cuando se esta tan cerca de la muerte?_

*******

_¡Herm, mira esta vez!_ — Le grito Ron, pero Herm estaba en shock viendo como el corazón de su mejor amigo era casi atravesado por un ataque del Voldemort y Ron dirigió su vista hacia donde ella miraba y quedo igualmente en shock. El tiempo transcurría lento hasta parecer detenerse.

En un segundo se escucho un grito ensordecedor que ceso de repente con la misma rapidez. Herm y Ron reaccionaron de inmediato.

_¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?_ — le preguntaron ambos pero el chico estaba en shock mirando frente a si una figura extraña y majestuosa, por no decir enorme, que estaba tras un cristal. Al parecer ese cristal era un escudo que le había salvado del ataque. Pero esa criatura…

_Cierra esa boca_— Se escucho luego que el grito ceso y se planto un silencio sepulcral. Tras el cristal se encontraba Voldemort atragantado con lo que parecía ser…¡una manzana!La saco de su boca al reaccionar. Fue rápido. Hizo el intento de lanzar un hechizo al ser que tenía en frente, pero solo un hilo de humo salió de la punta de su varita.

_Parece que te quedaste sin municiones y olvidaste recargar_— expreso el ser ante él en tono punzante. Se dio vuelta en un misterioso y fluido giro quedando de espaldas al Voldemort y avanzando hacia Harry quien yacía en el suelo aun en el mismo estado. Todos los presentes vieron como traspasaba el cristal mientras este se desvanecía en tanto que este ser los observaba con una mirada inalterable terminándola de posar en Harry.

**************

_Les tengo una propuesta que no podrán rechazar_— pronunció con una voz solemne el ser que se presentó ante ellos, aun sin quitar la vista de Harry. — _A ti, Harry, te ofrezco hacer tus deseos realidad. No soy una un genio mágico, un hada mágica ni nada parecido_— comentó sarcástico— _Pero vine a cumplir lo que desees, aun tu deseo más anhelado_— le dijo con una mirada penetrante. Harry sentía que le desnudaba el alma.

_A ustedes, chicos_— giro hasta quedar frente a Hermione y Ron— _la felicidad de su amigo y para sí mismos, aunque no de la misma maner_a— decía mientras agitaba sus manos con un dejo de emoción. Puso cara de resignación y acto seguido dirigió su mirada a Voldemort— _No te preocupes que también tengo algo para ti y para tus servidores. Que por cierto hacen un buen fan club_— dijo de forma burlona— _A ellos le propongo volverlos como eran antes de entregarse a tus servicios y darles la oportunidad de vivir como debieron haber hecho en un pasado, y a ti el perdón de tu vida. Pero sus poderes serán drenados y sin esperanza de recuperarlos u obtener nuevos. ¿Qué les parece?_

Se escuchó una risa burlesca por parte de Voldemort. Los mortífagos solo miraban expectantes.

_Seas lo que seas debo reconocer que eres poderoso pero eres demasiado sarcástico durante una batalla. Debes tomar en cuenta esto cuando estés en una batalla. Aunque ya no tendrás esa oportunidad pues morirás por entrometerte entre Potter y yo_— dijo Voldemort levantando su varita.

_Subestimas mucho a tus oponentes_— decía el ser con la vista afilada pero en un segundo volvió a ser impasible su expresión ignorando a Voldemort—_Como les dije en un principio; no pueden rechazar mi oferta porque es su única opción._

Dicho esto, Voldemort y sus mortífagos se vieron rodeados por una burbuja cristalina y refulgente. De inmediato estuvieron de rodillas, con sus frentes en el suelo y con los ojos en blanco. Los demás se sorprendieron al ver esto.

Harry se puso en pie, suspenso.

_No teman. No han muerto_— Dijo el ser. Volvió la vista a Harry quien se mostro impávido ante este ser tan majestuoso. — _Mi nombre es Lahmi. Consejero principal del gran consejo de Armoni Efrón y he venido por ti. A volverte al lugar que perteneces._

Harry le miró confuso mientras retrocedía. El ser llamado Lahmi miró hacia la burbuja donde estaban Voldemort y sus mortifagos. Se veía salir de sus cuerpos un humo negro que era absorbido por la burbuja y transmutado en un líquido cristalino.

_Estarán como nuevos_ — Lahmi. Aunque dudaba que ocurriera en verdad con Voldemort.

_¿Qué les pasará ahora?_ —pregunto Harry al ser ante él.

Lahmi giro hacia el nuevamente y le respondió:

_Sus almas están siendo purificadas_— dijo impasible. — _Muy bien, listo._

Pero Lahmi sabía que entre ellos había uno que no lo estaba. Los que estaban en la burbuja apenas podían levantarse.

_Lahmi…_— Se escuchó una voz suave y melodiosa.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el origen de esa voz.

Tras Harry se presentó un ser parecido a Lahmi, pero más hermoso aun, aunque Lahmi parecía de mayor estatura. ¿Unos 9'' pies alcanzaba de altura Lahmi?

Ninguno había visto en su vida unos seres tan extraños ni un ser tan hermoso como el que estaba ante Harry. Se acercó con pasos lentos a Harry quien había vuelto a caer al suelo, impotente ante tal maravilla.

Harry se centró en su figura. No se sentía amenazado cuando éste le ofreció sus manos para ayudarle a incorporarse. De ninguna manera podía sentirse intimidado, aunque el estar anonadado le hacía lento para procesar. Su sistema nervioso estaba un tanto lerdo.

Volvió a centrarse en su figura antes de aceptar su ofrecimiento. Ese ser poseía unos ojos nunca antes vistos. No podía descifrar si eran violetas o rosas. _Misterioso. Extraño y maravilloso. O ¿acaso era solo un reflejo? _

Poseía una mirada tan cálida. Una simetría perfecta en su cuerpo, a lo que pudo apreciar. Pues se dejaba ver por su vestimenta. Era una túnica plateada, con bordes dorados, ajustada desde la cintura hacia arriba y abierta desde lo que parecía un cinturón hacia abajo. Mangas largas y bajo la túnica un pantalón blanco finísimo. Su cabello era largo hasta sus rodillas, liso y abundante, tirado hacia arriba en el frente, con unas pastillas largas y su color era… _¿Igual que sus ojos?_ Sus cejas y pestañas eran bien pobladas y organizadas. Su nariz recta pero pequeña. Sus labios rosados y tan bellamente delineados que le daban un toque un tanto femenino. Y su piel tan suave a la vista, blanca y cremosa.

Al parecer sus pensamientos eran advertidos pues pudo notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Se decidió a tomar sus manos pero solo escuchó un grito.

******

_Aquí vienen_— dijo Lahmi con la vista al cielo. Luego dirigió su vista hacia donde estaba Harry con la mirada nostálgica— _Ahora tendrás lo que deseaste. Vendrás con nosotros y descubrirás tu verdadera naturaleza._

******

Harry apenas escuchaba. Solo sentía un dolor agudo que le arrebataba los sentidos. Sintió una cálida presencia tras él mientras en frente veía al objeto de su distracción aprisionado en un abrazo por Lahmi. Sentía que iba a morir pues ya no podía hablar.

**Continuará…**

¿Qué pasara con Harry?

¿Acaso el plan era matarlo?

¿Quién mato a Harry?

Y más importante ¿Qué pasara ahora?

**Nota:**

Itai Azer: Ser Fuerte

Lahmi: Guerrero

Armoni Efrón: Fuerte del Palacio


	3. Capítulo 2 Volvemos A Casa

_**Nota: **__Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter. Producto del ocio._

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. El resto de ellos son propiedad de mi imaginación. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

_**Advertencia:**__ Contiene Mpreg (Embarazo masculino). Si no te gusta ¡Sal de aquí!_

**Género:** General-Fantasía

**Raiting: **K +

**Summary: **Su vida no parecía ser más extraña. A veces deseaba ser un simple muggle y la vida le salía con situaciones inimaginables. No creyó ser más "especial", pensaba que concluida la batalla concluiría todo y viviría una vida normal, pero un acontecimiento tenía que frustrar su sueño. A partir de ese momento Harry empieza a descubrir secretos de su vida, no le quedaba más que resignarse, mas las recompensas estaban a las puertas.

**Chapter summary: **Su vida nueva vez daba otro giro inesperado. Él no iba a hacer nada ya estaba cansado de ser manipulado y luchar sin obtener resultado. Ahora estaba cayendo en la inconsciencia y solo sentía la muerte acercarse.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

"**Vuelvo a Nacer"**

_By Blood Golden_

**Capitulo Dos**

_**Volvemos A Casa**_

_Aquí vienen_— dijo Lahmi con la vista al cielo. Luego dirigió su vista hacia donde estaba Harry con la mirada nostálgica— _Ahora tendrás lo que deseaste. Vendrás con nosotros y descubrirás tu verdadera naturaleza._

Harry apenas escuchaba. Solo sentía un dolor agudo que le arrebataba los sentidos. Sintió una cálida presencia tras él mientras en frente veía al objeto de su distracción aprisionado en un abrazo por Lahmi. Sentía que iba a morir pues ya no podía hablar.

Vio con horror como del pecho de Harry emanaba sangre. En su rostro mostraba una gama de sentimientos confusos. Sentía en carne propia lo que sentía Harry.

_Déjame por lo menos sostenerlo, mi señor_. — pidió a Lahmi.

_No bajes tus barreras aun, Cloé_. — Le ordenó y luego dijo para sí — _Esto debió pasar para que el mal desaparezca._ — luego de esto le soltó de su abrazo mientras Cloé caía al suelo y con sus manos tocaba las mejillas de Harry en lo que veía como la luz de sus ojos se iba apagando.

_Lais..._ — Murmuró.

Los amigos de Harry no podían reaccionar. Todo paso tan rápido.

(Flash Back)

_Mi nombre es Carmi Cloé._ — Escucho Harry la dulce voz que emanaba de sus labios.

Fue a tomar sus manos cuando de repente sintió un agudo dolor en su pecho, como si le hubiesen atravesado el alma. Miro su pecho. Había sido atravesado por lo que parecía ser el brazo de Voldemort. Podía reconocer esa mano donde fuese y en cualquier circunstancia. Y efectivamente así era, lo confirmo al girar y ver tras si el rostro de su némesis que revelaba una sonrisa triunfante. Miró hacia el frente y vio a Cloé, quien se liberaba de unas cadenas plateadas que aprisionaban su cuerpo. Desvió su mirada hacia sus amigos que estaban estupefactos, mas impresionados que él por el desenlace.

Sintió un grito tras sí y al girar nuevamente vio a Voldemort desvanecerse. Giro su vista de inmediato. Frente a él estaba Cloé con el brazo izquierdo extendido hacia el frente mientras Lahmi le abrazaba protectoramente. Realmente Cloé era un ser poderoso y bello, y esos ojos se veían con la expresión que revelaban. ¿Irónico, no? Seguro era efecto de su muerte cercana, porque estaba seguro que moriría. Tan cerca su muerte y solo admiraba la belleza de Cloé. Pero después de todo, sus ojos se cerrarían contemplando tal hermosura, lo último que vería.

_Lais..._ — escucho decir mientras sentía una cálida y familiar presencia tras sí.

(End Flash Back)

_Lais..._ — los ojos de Cloé revelaban una tristeza enorme. Harry se puso sobre sus pies, ya no sentía dolor, pero fue por voluntad que pudo levantarse. Sentía que el dueño de esa presencia le llamaba.

_Mi pequeño, Lais_. — escucho que le decía una suave voz que misteriosamente se le hacía familiar, pero aunque podía ver aun no pudo vislumbrar el dueño de aquella voz. Sintió esa presencia más fuerte, en un abrazo y se sintió entre dos cuerpos en un segundo. Quiso levantar la vista para verles pero ya las fuerzas le faltaban aun para levantar la vista. Solo escucho que le decían:

_No temas que ya estamos contigo._

Y otra voz, también familiar:

_Te amo, Lais. _

No sabía la razón pero algo le decía que hablaban con él. Lo último que escucho fue el grito a unísono proferido por sus amigos; Ron y Herm, que en ese momento salieron del shock y corrían hacia él. Después de eso, la oscuridad.

Ahora estarás con tus padres.

Lahmi, mi señor… — Cloé con la vista en el rostro de Lahmi. Este solo asintió con una expresión relajada mientras cerraba sus ojos.

En un instante se escucho a Ron lamentarse, Herm corrió hacia Lahmi y empezó a lanzarle hechizos, al ver que no le hacían efecto se lanzo sobre él golpeándole en el pecho con los puños cerrados, mientras lloraba y exclamaba:

_¡Fue su culpa! ¡Dejó que Voldemort se liberara! ¡Dejó que lo mataran!_ — Herm, quien empezó a gritar. En un segundo se sintió atrapada en un abrazo, era Cloé

**Continuará…**

¿Qué pasara con Harry?

¿Acaso el plan era matarlo?

¿Quién mato a Harry?

Y más importante ¿Qué pasara ahora?

**Nota:**

Otro capítulo corto pero luego veré si hago más largo.

No olviden dejar sus reviews. Se aceptan sugerencias.

Itai Azer: Ser Fuerte

Lahmi: Guerrero

Armoni Efrón: Fuerte del Palacio


End file.
